1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved vehicle light control system for operating the low beams of an automotive vehicle and including two switching devices whereby one device conditions the other to supply a reduced voltage to the low beams of headlights of a vehicle.
2. Description of Prior Art
It is known to provide automatic light control systems for daylight driving such as described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,832,597 granted on Aug. 27, 1974. In the particular circuit described, the headlights are activated only when the transmission is set in the forward drive position. U.S. Pat. No. 3,706,005 teaches another such system utilizing a three-phase generator. It also teaches the reduction of the voltage on the filaments of the headlights to obtain lower intensity of these running lights. U.S. Pat. No. 3,341,736 describes a still further system.